marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Arthur Alighieri (Earth-420)
"The time has come, and so have I. We shall never surrender." -Arthur Alighieri as he summons one of his Entities. History When Arthur was born, his powers didn't appear. Most thought he was a mutant among the society full of super-powered people. It wasn't until he reached high school that his powers finally emerged. He had gotten mad and challenged someone to a fight after school, and Arthur was losing the fight. As he was being beaten to death and his arm was broken, he felt the urge to survive take over, and after getting up, albeit slowly and painfully, he released his powers, causing half of the school to spontaneously combust and summoning forth a 16-foot tall giant composed completely made of fire, holding a sheathed katana in its left hand. While this happened, Arthur was engulfed in flames, given a flaming armor and given a scaled-down replica of the giant's katana, which had also healed him. Everyone present stared in awe as Arthur approached his opponent, then beat him down with the sheathed katana as the giant stood there, looking at Arthur. Once Arthur had beaten him to near-death, he left him there as he walked away while his flaming armaments disappeared and the giant faded into Arthur's body. Not long after, Arthur was being sought after by the organizations who wished to strip people of their powers, since he was deemed extremely dangerous. Even the police were warned to be cautious around him, and were to apprehend him on sight should his powers go crazy again. A few years after the incident, Arthur went off to train in the mountains, learning to control these new-found powers and maintain them for extended periods of time. During his training, Arthur discovered three other elemental entities residing in him, one for each of the other Classical Elements; which means there are three other 16-feet tall giants (made of water, earth, and air, if you didn't know). After several years of training, Arthur had managed to control and maintain his four elemental entities, and is now able to fight using the weapons they give Arthur when summoned. Looks like it's time to go to work! Powers & Abilities Arthur's primary abilities consists of summoning and utilizing the Four Classical Elements in the form of 16-foot tall elemental entities and specialized armaments, which take the form of armor and a certain weapon. Aside from this, Arthur has access to superhuman levels of strength, stamina, and mental capacity. Despite having a healing factor, it's not as strong. At best, it could regenerate a broken bone or fix a small amount of damaged nerve cells. However, Arthur can increase his healing factor's potential by accessing his elemental powers. Entity Hierarchy There are others in the world with similar abilities to Arthur, the ability to summon elemental Entities. Among the approximate 7.5 billion people, only 1 billion people have Summoning powers. Varying Entities with different elemental compositions exist. However, each Entity is sorted specifically by this specific hierarchy system, starting from greatest level to lowest level: * Omega God/Goddess: The highest possible level of ability any Entity can reach. This grants abilities on par with gods and goddesses, as well as the ability to cancel out weaker level Entities' abilities. If any Entity were to reach this level of power, they would have attained their true form and power. Out of the 1 billion Summoners in the world, only 5 people have achieved this rank. * Regular God/Goddess: This form is almost the same as the Omega God/Goddess, but not quite. While this level is equal to the power of a god or goddess, it's not quite the same, as this level is not ''the same as the Omega form. Very few have reached this tier, and even fewer with the Omega tier. Among the 1 billion Summoners, a group of 10 people have reached God/Goddess-tier powers. * '''King/Queen': Third-tier powers, lesser than a god/goddess and more akin to that of a kingdom's ruler. Entities at this level rule over their elemental abilities like a king or queen would rule over their kingdom. Not many special abilities, just a regal aura and high-level power. About 50 people in the whole 1 billion Summoner population are King or Queen-level power. * Warrior: The second-to-last tier on the Hierarchy, and also the one with multiple different sub-classes. Most Entities are on this tier, being the most common Entity tier, alongside the Master tier. Weapons here are imbued with the elemental attribute of the Entity Sub-classes include: ** Uniter: A Warrior capable of merging two elements together, or specializing in the manipulation of two specific elements. Weapons can channel/focus either one element, or focus both elements at the same time, albeit not as strong as a single element, for balancing purposes. ** Knight: Knights often focus on physical melee offense, specializing in swords and axes. ** Lancer: Lancers have a similar specialty to a Knight, but specialize in spears and scythes. ** Archer: Archers specialize in ranged physical offense, using bows and firearms. ** Phalanx: Warriors of this sub-class focus specifically on physical defense, acting as tanks. ** Assassin: Assassins are the stealthy Warriors, making use of knives and daggers. ** Traveler: Travelers focus on speed, utilizing any weapon that's light and quick. ** Mage: Mage offers elemental-based offense, channeling their abilities into staffs and stuff. ** Cleric: Clerics use elemental defense, and they can heal as well, using relics to focus. ** Hybrid Warrior: A merge of two Warrior sub-classes, combines the specific aspects of one sub-class with another. Examples include a Knight and Archer Hybrid, or a Mage/Cleric Hybrid. * Master: The lowest possible level of the Hierarchy, with no specialties whatsoever. This tier offers the most basic abilities, only being able to manipulate elements from pre-existing sources. Weapons used by Master-level Entities have no specialties other than the purpose they were designed for. The most common type of Entity encountered, alongside the Warrior tier. Together, the Master and Warrior make up the rest of the Summoner population. Powers * Elemental Summoning: As mentioned above, Arthur has the ability to control the Four Elements of fire, water, air, and earth. Each manifests itself as a set of elemental armor and a weapon that represents the element's characteristic. Arthur can use this power passively, but his control over the elements is stronger when he summons his Elemental Entities to fight with him. Currently, each of his Entities are at Warrior level, and a Hybrid-class. ** Fire's Offense: Arthur commands fire to the point of being able to create intricate constructs and utilize flame-based attacks. Arthur has limited access to his Elemental Powers when he hasn't summoned his Fire Entity. Fire has the characteristic of Attack/Offense, which is represented by a Katana and a set of light-weight, ninja-like armor made of solid fire and colored a dark red. *** Fire Elemental, Pyro: Pyro is the representation of Arthur's Fire Elemental powers. He physically appears as a 16-foot tall humanoid comprised purely of fire, wearing an outfit that will be described below. Contrary to what most may believe, Pyro is not mute, and speaks just as well as any other person, albeit in a more noble tone. If Pyro is talking to Arthur, they will communicate telepathically, and not even the most powerful telepathy users can read their communications, instead receiving a static-like noise. Pyro's weapon is the same as Arthur's, but enlarged to proper scale. Pyro's class is a Knight-Mage Hybrid. ** Water's Range: Arthur's water-based arsenal, which allows him control over water' liquid form, and partial control of ice, water's solid form. Like Fire and the other elements, Arthur has enough control over it to the point where he can create intricate constructs and utilize elemental attacks. Water represents the characteristic of Range, which gives Arthur a bow that fires arrows made of highly compressed water, and a light-weight armor. *** Water Elemental, Hydro: Hydro is the physical manifestation of Arthur's water based powers. Appearing in a similar manner to Pyro, Hydro manifests as a 16-foot tall humanoid comprised purely of water, with certain areas comprised of solid ice. Also like Pyro and the others, Hydro communicates telepathically, and is resistant to the strongest of telepaths. Hydro's weapon is a re-scaled version of Arthur's bow, made of ice instead of the navy blue metal Arthur's bow has. Hydro's class is an Archer-Cleric Hybrid. ** Earth's Bulwark: Earth represents Arthur's defensive capabilities, and is represented by a two-handed battle-axe that is capable of being a shield due to its relatively over-sized blade. The armor for this element is a full set of knight's armor in a titanium-metallic coloring, with a sheathe on the back for his over-sized axe. Earth also allows Arthur to control the earth itself and make constructs, but to a limited degree. *** Earth Elemental, Terra: Terra appears as a 16-foot tall humanoid composed of solid earth, and wields a the same axe as Arthur, but enlarged to match Terra's size. Much like the rest, Terra communicates telepathically, and is immune to the greatest of telepathy masters. Not much else to say, aside from his appearance, which is listed below. Terra's class is a Phalanx-Mage Hybrid. ** Air's Agility: Air acts as Arthur's speed and agility, allowing him unparalleled speed in combat, able to glide across the battlefield and ending the miserable idiots who are attacked the blade of his weapon. Speaking of which, Arthur's weapon for this element is a scythe, which coincides well with the air, as he can summon gusts of air to spin the blade around and hook in opponents for a hack-and-slash-styled death. This element's armor is a light-weight, metallic armor, which trades defense for increased speed. *** Air Elemental, Aero: Aero appears similarly to the rest, a 16-foot tall humanoid made out of thin air in this case. He wields a scythe much like Arthur's, only resized to match Aero's height. Just like the others, Aero communicates' exclusively through telepathy with Arthur, and is immune to any effects generated from any user of telepathy. Aero's class is a Lancer-Mage Hybrid. Abilities * Minor Healing Factor: Regardless of the elemental attribute, Arthur has access to a rather minor healing factor, which can heal deep wounds within minutes. However, missing limbs require using Water's Range, which has a sub-ability of enhancing his healing ability. * Enhanced Strength and Stamina: Arthur has the basic enhanced strength and stamina of anyone in this world. This normally allows Arthur to run at speeds maximizing at 18 mph before feeling tired. * Increased Mental Capacity: Arthur has always been a smart boy. Since birth, he's been known to be a smart child, and has been able to come up with multiple strategies or adapt to the situation if the plan goes south. * Improvised Fighting Form: Although Arthur has learned various fighting techniques, he has taken these styles and compiled them into his own improvised styles. ** Raging Flames: Using this form, Arthur focuses on attacking, doing what he can to keep on the offense and pummel his opponent into submission. ** Reaching Waves: While in this form, Arthur's focus is to close or create distance between his opponent, often using lunges and long-distance jumping. ** Protecting Earth: A defensive form that makes use of increased strength to keep a steady shield against the pounding assault of his opponent. ** Flowing Winds: An agile, quick form that makes use of light, quick attacks that are chained in multi-hit combos numbering at a bare minimum of 10 hits, the most at around 25. * Elemental Control: Although low-level, Arthur's control over elements is enough to make solid weapon constructs and release elemental projectiles. His Entities' powers corresponds to a specific element, and he can use this power when his Entities aren't physically present. * Free-running training: Arthur has trained in free-running to use to his advantage when exploring urban environments or if he needs to run for his life from bullies. Appearance Arthur looks just like the above face-claim, with white hair brushed down, icy-blue eyes, and slightly pale. Clothing-wise, he wears a black muscle-shirt under red zip-up hoodie/vest, worn under a long black and red coat with black pants and dark brown combat boots. When summoning an Entity, an aura will appear behind him as a card appears in front of him; the aura's color depending on which Entity is summoned, red for fire, blue for water, green for air, and dark orange-brown for earth. Once this card and aura appears, the card's corresponding Entity will summon its weapon for Arthur first, who will then crush the card with the weapon. After the crushing, the Entity will be summoned forth in a surge of its respective element, with the elemental energy surrounding Arthur and taking the shape of that Entity's armor. Arthur's act of crushing the card will vary depending on the Entity summoned. Pyro's summon will have Arthur plunge the blade of his Katana into the ground, stabbing the card and crushing it. Hydro's summon involves Arthur launching an arrow directly into the center of the card to crush it. Arthur will break Terra's summon card by heaving his axe and delivering an overhead strike to crush the card. For Aero, Arthur will hold the scythe by one of its protruding grips and spin it around, creating a circular slicing action that crushes the card and summons Aero. Pyro's outfit is completely red, with differing shades and occasional black details. The outfit consists of a set of dark red boots, black-and-red form-fitting pants, a crimson vest-like sleeveless shirt worn under a ruby-red coat with very ornate and intricate details in a fiery design. Pyro wears a helmet that encompasses his entire head, his face being obscured by a dark red facemask, with intricate black details, a small slit on the mouth area, and two openings that reveal golden eyes with black pupils. Pyro wields a Katana with dark red hilt wrappings, a hexagonal tsuba, and a silver blade, which is held in a black sheathe with white wrappings. Hydro's coloration is primarily blue, with additional white detailing and varying shades of blue. Overall, the outfits consists of midnight blue boots, form-fitting pants in white-and-blue, a sleeveless, vest-like navy blue shirt worn under an ultramarine-blue coat with intricate and ornate white details resembling flowing water. Over his face, Hydro wears a dark blue facemask with ornate white details and a small slit on the mouth area. The mask has two openings to reveal aquamarine eyes with black pupils, the entire mask being connected to a helmet that covers his entire face. For weapons, Hydro makes use of an icy recurve-style bow, made of an ice-like metallic substance colored similarly to actual ice, with a silver drawstring that creates an ice arrow when drawn back far enough. Terra's clothing has the most unrelated color scheme, usually consisting of a dark orange-brown color with silver and yellow. With multiple parts, the outfit has silver boots, form-fitting pants in a yellow and dark orange-brown color, a sleeveless, vest-like, dark yellow t-shirt, and a dark orange-brown coat with intricate and ornate yellow details outlined in silver that have an earth-like design. While wearing an all-encompassing helmet, the facemask is dark orange-brown, with ornate yellow details outlined in silver, a small slit over the mouth area, and two openings to reveal the yellow-orange eyes that have black pupils. Terra utilizes a two-handed battle axe for a weapon, with a silver blade outlined in yellow and ornate details in a dark orange-brown. Aero has various shades of green for the color scheme. The outfit consists of dark green boots, grey and green form-fitting pants, a vest-like sleeveless shirt in Brunswick green, and a Hunter-green coat with ornate, intricate designs in a grey color that resemble flowing winds. The facemask on Aero's helmet is dark green, with ornate grey details, a small slit for the mouth, and two openings reveal the olive-yellow eyes. As far as weapons, Aero wields a scythe with a grey blade and an emerald green snaith. Personality Arthur is know to be cynical, serious, and sardonic, with hints of rebellious nature, slightly crude behavior, and a habit of taunting enemies in the middle of combat. He's also been known to hold a bad temper, often getting angry over some of the simplest or most random things. His sarcastic and sardonic behavior often get him into fights with bullies, which could go either way since he wins some fights and loses the others. If you manage to break through this sarcastic and serious surface, you're greeted by a cool, fun-loving guy who cares for all his friends and allies. He also hides a flirtatious attitude toward the ladies, which often end up with him being slapped in the face. He's got bad luck with ladies, deal with it. When he fights, Arthur's entire personality shifts to being calm and cool-headed in an instant, almost like another personality. In battle, he often takes on a commanding persona, mainly due to him controlling and working with his Entities to create well-timed attacks that succeed more often than not. Some would go as far as to say he should be a leader, though Arthur himself has stated he doesn't really like to lead other people, only his Entities. Also in his fighting personality, Arthur speaks in a more noble tone, in contrast to his usual casual and sarcastic tone. Trivia * Arthur often talks with his Entities in his head when he's bored, usually so he can understand their power better. * His Entities have the potential to reach Omega God level powers. * Arthur tends to drink Monster Energy Ultra Red or Mountain Dew Code Red, which are his favorite drinks. * Arthur's favorite candies are Twix and Sour Patch Kids. * Arthur is actually a genius, despite his sarcastic and rather crude behavior. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-420 Category:White Hair Category:Neutral Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Height Category:Weight Category:Blue Eyes Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Banishment/Summoning Category:Thermal Resistance Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Smart Category:Healing Factor Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Geokinesis Category:Aerokinesis Category:Construct Creation Category:Cryokinesis Category:Bow Wielders Category:Exoskeleton Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Blade Wielders Category:Geniuses Category:Original Characters